


Redemption

by barricadeboyznthehood



Category: Graceland (TV), Hannibal (NBC), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal/Graceland
Genre: F/M, FBI, Gen, Government, Mental Illness, Neurological Disorders, description of the killings in hannibal, mention of manipulation, psychological effects, treatment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadeboyznthehood/pseuds/barricadeboyznthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will's institutionalization, Beverly Katz seeks out the only person left who hasn't been manipulated by Hannibal and may be able to save Will Graham. That person is Special Agent Mike Warren, top of his class at Quantico and undercover FBI Agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> [ I follow the Hannibal and Graceland fandoms closely. I thought a nice FBI crossover could shed some light into Hannibal's world and some darkness into Graceland's. 
> 
> Mike Warren is sent back to Virginia to go over with the Deputy Director and Juan his exact plans to take out Briggs. He told the Graceland team that he was visiting his parents and would be back in a couple of days. However, Beverly Katz has different plans for Mike Warren. She's heard through the grapevine what an excellent student he was and what an excellent Agent he'd become. Not tainted by corruption or the government yet, Beverly seeks out Mike Warren to help her sort out this mess. ]

 

Chapter 1: I feel like I'm slipping 

Beverly Katz woke up earlier that morning with a sick feeling in her gut. At first she suspected it was the pizza she ate with the boys in the lab last night after they had spent a grueling twelve hours going over tissues samples and assigning blood work.  However, the sick feeling returned as she saw her phone lit up with missed calls and urgent messages all from the lab and Jack Crawford. Something bad had happened and Will’s devastatingly sad face popped into Bev’s mind. 

 

Beverly took the quickest of showers, grabbed her small medical equipment bag she kept in her apartment, fed her cat and rushed out the door to show up at Will Graham’s house with little semblance of control left.

 

The FBI vans were there. The other forensic team met up with her and handed her a pair of gloves. This was just routine, she reminded herself.  Trying not to look at the house and think that Will was in there, a murder committed or he had witnessed one take place. Her stomach dropped and the sick feeling returned as she saw him rushed out of the house and issued into the vehicle that transported criminals back to base for profiling. 

 

Her dark eyes caught Will’s and she was overwhelmed by the numbness she felt in his gaze and the disappointment in her heart. 

 

She continued to walk towards the house, taking a deep breath before she walked inside. 

\--

 

She wished she were sick. She wished she was unable to perform her normal duties but she had to.  The uniform felt awkward on her and her hands felt like someone else’s as she took the chrome instrument and swiped the flecks of dried blood underneath Will’s dirty fingernails. She had once imagined Will’s strong hands on parts of her body and she suppressed the sick urge that rose up in her throat.

 

The silence was deafening. He had come to her in his time of need before, why hadn’t he last night.  

 

“I can’t take the silent treatment. I can’t pretend to not know you and I can’t pretend to not know what I’m finding under your nails.”  Bev told Will firmly.

 

Agitated with the silence, Bev walked a step away from Will and sighed, “You called me once because you didn’t trust yourself and to know what was real. This blood is real, Will/ Do you know how it got there?”

 

“Certainly comes from the evidence. I wanted to find no evidence. But you can’t even be certain with yourself.” She paused, “If you weren’t certain with yourself, you shouldn’t have been here. This is the FBI.”

 

Will seemed perturbed by this statement and issued a matter of fact, “I hoped I would get better.”

 

“You always said that you interpret the evidence, so do it Will.” Bev sternly commanded him, exasperated by his loss of time and self.

 

His light weary eyes caught hers and he hesitated.

 

“Interpret the evidence.” She reminded him once more.

 

His eyes scoured an invisible place and he shook slightly, “According to the evidence…”he said slowly, a twisted smirk rising on his face as his eyes suggested regret, “I killed Abigail Hobbs.” He hissed and in that moment, she knew she had to find someone to help Will Graham.  


End file.
